See You Next Time
by xpiester333x
Summary: It seemed the young man was injury prone and Law was apparently going to be stuck with him for a very long time.


**A/N: For the anon on Tumblr who requested some LawLu all that time ago. I'm sorry it took so long and I hope it's to your liking.**

* * *

The guy wasn't much younger than Law, at least not according to his chart, but from the way he was currently spinning in the doctor's chair you wouldn't have guessed that.

Law cleared his throat to announce his arrival, and the spinning young man halted for a moment.

"What can I do for you today…" Law trailed off, double checking the information on his clipboard. "Luffy?"

"I have a cold!" Luffy announced with the same level of excitement and enthusiasm he might have used when showing off a prize he'd won.

His voice did sound slightly strained though, and despite his enthusiasm there was a kind of flush to his skin Law was used to seeing in people with fevers.

"Well if you could sit up on the exam table I'll take a look and get you on your way," Law gestured to the paper lined table across the room.

"Can't I stay in this chair?" Luffy asked, spinning a full circle in it again. "It's fun!"

"No, you can't," Law replied. He could feel his eye twitching in annoyance.

"Stingy," The young man pouted, vacated the seat and hopped up on the table.

After checking all of the young man's vitals and finding him to be in relatively good health, Law prescribed fever reducers and rest as treatment for the boy's cold.

"A follow up won't be necessary," Law told him as he finished up his exam. "As long as you rest you'll be fine."

"Thanks a lot, Tra…traf…talar…"

Law sighed in exasperation. He didn't have the most conventional last name in the world, but it wasn't that difficult.

"Tra-guy!" Luffy finished, apparently having given up on getting Law's name right. "See you next time!"

Law closed the door behind the young man and sincerely hoped there wouldn't be a next time.

"You're back," Law greeted his patient without enthusiasm. More of a gripping horror. It had only been a week since the last time he'd seen the young man last.

"Hey Tra-guy!" Luffy greeted, waving his one good arm. The other hung limp in his lap beneath an ice pack the nurse had provided.

"What did you do this time?" Law asked with a sigh. This was the third time this month this particular patient had visited him. That was an alarming amount of visits to have to make to a doctor's office, but they were always merited. It seemed the young man was injury prone and Law was apparently going to be stuck with him for a very long time.

"I punched a tree," Luffy reported proudly.

"Why on earth did you do that?" Law rubbed at the headache he could feel forming behind his eyes. It was a headache he was very accustomed to getting whenever the young man was near.

"It wasn't on purpose," The boy pouted. "The target moved."

Law wasn't going to ask what that meant.

After patching up the young man's jarred wrist and bruised hand, Law released him, wondering if it was even wise to do so. It might be safer for Luffy's sake to be locked away some place padded and safe. But that wasn't his job, no matter how much work it might save him.

"See you next time, Tra-guy!" Luffy waved. He said this every time he left, and just like every time before, Law sincerely hoped he wouldn't be seeing the young man any time soon.

Despite his busy schedule, nothing could quite take Law's mind off the fact that it had been over a week since the last time he'd seen Luffy. Not that he wanted to see Luffy, but the fact that the young man have been in here ever week since their first meeting months ago made it a routine Law had grown accustomed to.

He'd checked with the receptionist several times over the last few days, just to be sure Luffy really hadn't called. She answered him with growing irritation every time, and her answer never changed.

Law knew he shouldn't care so much; the young man was more trouble than he was worth, and he took up far to much of Law's valuable time with his ever ailment. But still Law couldn't help but to feel concerned. He hated it when his routines were interrupted.

"Dr. Trafalgar?" His receptionist peeked her head into his office. "You have a call from Dr. Kureha of Grand Line Hospital. She says it's urgent."

Law visibly flinched. Dr. Kureha was an outstanding doctor but she was more than a little eccentric and unpleasant, and Law never looked forward to hearing from her.

"Right," he nodded. "Put her through."

Law answered on the first ring of his office phone. "This is Dr. Trafalgar, what can a do for you, doctor?" He asked.

"You can not keep me waiting so damn long on the phone, sonny," she snapped. "I know you're young and have years left ahead of you, but us old people, have things to do before we die."

"You don't look a day over thirty, Dr. Kureha," Law tried for flattery, it usually worked best on the old woman.

"Oh? Did you want to hear the secrets of my youth?"

"I would love to, but maybe another time. I'm sure there was a reason you called?" He smoothly avoided her question.

"Oh yes, right. I have one of your patients here, a kid with the name Monkey? You know him?"

Law's stomach dropped. Monkey was Luffy's last name. He couldn't forget it after staring at the kid's medical charts every week.

"Yeah, I know him. Is he okay? What's wrong with him?"

"Stab wound, left side of his abdomen. He's still in the ICU, but he's stable and it looks like he'll recover just fine."

Law let out a sigh of relief. Still, that sounded serious. Just what had that stupid kid been doing the past week?

"Anyway, I just thought you might like to know one of yours was in my custody. You want to come over and have a look at him for yourself?"

"Of course," Law answered immediately. "I'll be over as soon as possible."

"See you soon, sonny," The old woman cackled before hanging up.

The trip to Grand Line Hospital seemed impossibly long despite the fact that the hospital was right on the other side of town. When he'd finally made it, Law felt like he couldn't have moved his legs fast enough to get inside.

"About damn time, kid," Kureha scoffed as she saw Law approaching. "You're in luck though, the kid just woke up. He seems to be doing alright, he's been answering all of the nurses questions just fine."

Law peered through the glass window of the ICU ward. Through it he could barely make out Luffy reclined in a bed, but he could see the nurse standing by and speaking to him. She wore a soft smile that reassured Law as much as it would reassure a patient.

Law pushed through the doors and the nurse took her leave, leaving the doctor alone with his patient.

"Tra-guy," Luffy greeted happily, though it lacked his usual enthusiasm. "I didn't do it."

Law snorted. "Of course you didn't. How do you feel?"

"Tired," Luffy admitted. "Like I wanna sleep a lot. But rest is the best for me, right?"

"Right," Law agreed, pleased that the young man remembered at least that much of their interactions. "Rest a lot, and you'll recover in no time."

"Thanks, Tra-guy," Luffy smiled up at him. "Will you come visit me again?"

"Of course," Law promised without a thought.

"Good," Luffy mumbled drowsily, no doubt the drugs in his system were beginning to take effect. "I'll see you later, Tra-guy."

"See you next time, Luffy."


End file.
